Almas Gemelas
by Scandal4
Summary: Esta historia fue pedida por una amiga a quien le encanta esta pareja. Ella le ofreció su corazón, pero él lo rechazó. ¿Qué hará Tonks, ahora que su Remus no está? One Shot. Dejen Reviews, porfis!


**Almas Gemelas**

La tarde había caído lentamente a través de la ventana de Tonks, ella observaba impasible como el sol tomaba la coloración rojiza que indicaba que el día llegaría a su fin. Estaba triste. Le dolía poderosamente el corazón, el pecho se le oprimía con cada pensamiento que le dedicaba a él. Ese hombre que la rechazaba y ponía excusas infantiles para hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo la edad era un problema para el amor?, Se preguntaba una y mil veces, recostada en su cama, con la vista perdida en el cielo que se oscurecía inevitablemente, igual que su corazón.

Hacia dos días que estaba en este estado. Sola, deprimida, con el alma en sus manos. Porque esa había sido la razón por la que todo había empezado. Aquella tarde, ella, había puesto su alma en las manos del hombre que amaba, y él le había pedido que se marchara.

Se habían citado en el Cabeza de Puerco para tomar una cerveza de manteca, que tanto le gustaba. Las citas entre ellos se habían hecho más frecuentes con el paso de las semanas, pero él siempre se había notado reticente a estos encuentros. Buscaba motivos para estar ocupado, para no verla. Pero Nynphadora Tonks siempre fue perseverante, así, había conseguido reunirse con él unas veces a la semana. Pero esta noche sería distinto, ella se aseguraría de que él confesara sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Pero todo salió mal.

**--oo00O°O00oo--**

-Entonces..., -comenzó Tonks, intentando animar una velada que había comenzado muy callada -¿Cómo están tus cosas? –dijo alegremente, su cabello rosa no le imprimía ningún aire de seriedad a su conversación, así estuviera hablando del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Todo bien –respondió el profesor Remos Lupin, esquivando la mirada de la joven.

-¿No es lindo encontrarnos aquí, todas las noches?

-Yo..., yo no puedo venir todas las noches, Nynphadora. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho –le dijo Tonks suavemente –Pero, igualmente tienes prohibido llamarme así.

Remus rió, no podía negar que esa hermosa y rara criatura frente a él, le traía más alegría a su vida de lo que jamás soñó tener.

-Está bien. Lo siento, Tonks –se disculpó.

-Por esta vez te perdono –le dijo la chica contenta de que él acatara sus deseos –Pero la próxima te costará caro.

-Acaso eso es una amenaza –fingió Lupin con cara de sorpresa.

-Totalmente correcto. Si no me haces caso tendré que obligarte a que me des algunas clases privadas.

Remus detectó la mirada pícara que cruzó por los ojos de su, ahora pelirroja, acompañante. "El rojo pasión le queda muy bien", pensó, mientras intentaba sacar todas las imágenes que le llegaron a la mente.

-No digas eso –le dijo cuando recuperó su costado racional –Sabes que es algo que no puede pasar entre nosotros.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –repuso Tonks al borde de las lágrimas –Yo te amo con toda el alma y sé que te gusto también, ¿qué es lo que no separa?.

-Tonks, por favor –suplicó Remus, odiaba verla llorar, odiaba verla sufrir. Adiaba verla y no poder abrazarla, besarla, hacerle el amor como Dios manda. Maldito Greyback, pensó amargamente. –Sabes lo que yo soy, una bestia. No estas segura junto a mí y lo sabes.

-Deberías tener claro, a esta altura de las circunstancias, que esas nimiedades no me importan, solo quiero estar contigo. El resto de mundo se puede ir al...

-No digas esas cosas –la cortó Remus, con el alma dolorida. No quería que la gente la viera como a una paria, que la discriminen como lo hacían con él.

Tonks se paró enfurecida de su silla, su cabello más rojo que nunca, ira y dolor recorriendo sus ojos.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a poner la vida en riesgo por ti, a sacrificar mi estatus como bruja y Auror para demostrarte que te amo. Si no eres lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo mismo por mí, entonces me retiraré.

La joven esperó una respuesta por parte del hombre pálido frente a ella, pero nunca llegó.

-Vete –fue lo único que escuchó. Después de eso, Lupin se quedó callado y no hizo más que observar cuando ella abandonó violentamente el lugar.

En la vieja taberna solo quedó un hombre con el corazón destrozado.

**--oo00O°O00oo--**

Ella había llegado a su casa esa noche y adoptado la misma posición que ahora tenia. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el respaldo de la cama y apenas una ligera manta le cubría las piernas. No tenia la voluntad necesaria para levantarse. Se limitaba a mirar como otra noche se desplegaba en la porción de cielo que se alcanzaba a ver a través de su ventana.

Las lagrimas yacían secas sobre su rostro, los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele.

De repente, una pequeña explosión se dejó escuchar desde la cocina. Unos pasos le siguieron en la escalera. La puerta del cuarto de Tonks se abrió de repente y Remus J. Lupin hizo una estrepitosa entrada.

-¡Tonks!-llamó al vacío.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le preguntó la chica, encontrando las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

-¡Tonks! ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó acercándose. Sin pensarlo demasiado la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Tonks estaba sorprendida pero respondió inmediatamente al abrazo.

-Estoy bien –le dijo finalmente al oído.

-Hubo una redada en una callejón del SOHO, emboscada de Mortífagos, muchos Aurores resultaron heridos, hubo un par de bajas, yo pensé..., pensé...

-Yo estoy bien –le repitió en un susurró, su voz le entibiaba el corazón.

-Lo siento –le dijo él abrazándola aún más fuerte –No debí dejarte ir.

-Lo importante es que has venido ahora.

-Cuando oí lo sucedido, tuve tanto miedo, amor.

Tonks se apartó levemente de él, mirándolo. Nunca imaginó escuchar esas palabras en sus labios.

Él solamente sonrió. La preocupación apaciguada dejó salir sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya no tenia nada que ocultarle. La amaba más que nada en la tierra.

Se acercó lentamente y la besó. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron de amor por el otro y se fundieron para siempre. Esa noche, el alma de ambos quedó sellada. Su destino estaría unido hasta el fin de los días...

**MNSaeki**

**Este fic fue un pedido de una persona súper fan de esta pareja. Confieso que fue difícil escribir sobre otras personas que no fueran Harry y Hermione, supongo que es una cuestión de piel, de afinidad, de gustos; Así que pido disculpas si no les agrada. En fin, es una regalo para Cassandra y para todos a los que les gusta el binomio Tonks-Lupin, yo voy a seguir con Harry y Hermione, que es lo que me sale mejor.**

**Besos a todos. Saeki ******


End file.
